The KP chronicles Year I
by lunagirl388
Summary: This is the spin-off to Jade Mouse. It's the chronicle of Kim Possible's five year stint with the Amazons.
1. Wild Girl

The KP chronicles-Year I

This is the spin-off to Jade Mouse. It's the chronicle of Kim Possible's five year stint with the Amazons.

**Chapter 1: Wild girl**

(AN: Hey everyone. I actually finished this a while ago but I was making some last minute changes to it and fixing a few mistakes. So enjoy the first of a series of 5.)

_Kim stared down at her hand, smiling at the power she felt rushing through her. She began to laugh at the sensation it felt warm in her veins. Her laughter faded as the sensation stated to burn; it began to feel like a white hot fluid rushing throughout her body. The heat made it difficult to breathe; she struggled to get the ring off her finger and threw it across the room. There was a blast of light when the ring fell; it grew into a large sphere. A wind picked up around the sphere and began pulling everything around it inward. _

_Kim began to slide toward it; she fell to the floor clawing at the marble to save herself from her fate. Shego painfully crawled toward Kim and took hold of her hands. Both women began to slide toward the sphere. Shego screamed at the pain as she was dragged toward the sphere, the blood was leaving her body quicker than she could imagine. _

_The burn in Kim's body intensified as she was pulled closer. She felt her grip loosen from the pain; Shego was becoming weaker as the blood spilled from her wound. She willed herself to keep a tight hold but Kim was slipping away. Before she could readjust her grip the wind picked up speed and Kim slipped out of her grasp and slid into the sphere. Shego had no strength left, her eyes became heavy as the wind died down and the sphere began to fade. She fell into darkness just before the sphere disappeared. _

888

Kim plummeted to earth at an alarming speed; her fall was slowed by a tall tree. Every branch she attempted to stop herself on snapped dropping her further. After a long and agonizing fall, Kim fell to the ground with a thick thump. Her body still burned and the fall only added to her pain. She didn't bother to will herself to stand but lay on the ground breathing in the sent of dirt and dead leaves. She shook from the pain as the burning sensation slowly died down.

She took a moment to eye her surroundings and found herself in the middle of a forest. She had no idea where she was or what period of time she was in. Shego wasn't there to share the burden of this new problem. She was completely alone by her own fault. Slowly she pushed herself up as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed in with the dirt on her face. She resisted the urge to scream in frustration or call for Shego. She only began her long walk deeper into the forest.

888

Three months had gone by since Kim landed in her new world. She had concluded that there was no other human in the forest she now roamed and didn't bother to search for fear it would only lead to more trouble. She had spent the better part of her days trying to survive in the wild doing her best to stave off the coming winter cold.

One freezing morning as she walked through the forest in search of food, she stopped at a near by stream to drink. She stared hungrily at the fish swimming passed while she drank. The sound of horses' hooves and a woman's voice echoed in the distance. Kim's head suddenly shot up from her cupped hands. The sounds came closer and Kim looked around her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her first instinct was to find the source of the sound but, Kim knew she had to run before she was captured. As she finished her drink she began a quick escape, leaping over the stream and running to a new part of the forest.

As the deep thump of hooves came closer to the stream she couldn't help but linger behind a tree to catch a glimpse of the first human she'd heard in three long months. She didn't have to wait long; a horse came into view led by a tall dark haired woman. She stopped at the stream and let her horse drink while she searched through the saddle bags. Kim swallowed the lump in her throat while the woman pulled out an apple and fed it to her horse.

Kim's stomach growled and she let out a small sigh of grief. The horse turned its attention to Kim and the woman suddenly looked up and stared directly at the tree Kim stood behind. In a swift movement the woman had pulled her bow off her shoulder and aimed an arrow in Kim's direction.

Kim gritted her teeth and began a steady sprint away from her hiding spot. An arrow appeared in a tree in front of her. She dodged to a new direction and was met by another; she changed direction and felt a searing pain swell in her thigh. Kim pressed herself against the nearest tree, her heart pounded in her chest.

She had no weapon to protect herself and she couldn't run now. A long arrow protruded from her leg. The woman said something Kim couldn't understand at first. Then she gritted her teeth against the pain, the woman was speaking Latin. She strained to understand as the woman spoke again. "_I know you're there. Show yourself._"

Kim slowly rounded the tree, the arrow in her leg made it impossible to walk without a pronounced limp. Keeping her hands visible to the woman aiming at her she limped around the tree, and collapsed in the cold ground leaning against the tree. The woman stared at her with fierce blue eyes and lowered her bow. Kim saw her chance to flee but her leg seared with pain at the thought. The woman slowly approached. Kim pressed herself into the tree, the pain in her leg was unbearable and letting herself be cornered like this made her feel foolish.

The woman kneeled down and smiled at her. The gold band sitting atop her head glinted in the beam of sunlight that broke through the trees. She reached out to Kim's leg but was met with a weary flinch from Kim. The woman gently rested a hand on Kim's leg and quickly broke the arrow. Kim hissed from the pain and the woman climbed to her feet. She reached down and helped Kim up, allowing the woman to lean on her as she led her back to the stream where her horse waited.

"I apologize for the arrow." The woman said helping Kim sit down before she began inspecting the fresh wound in Kim's leg. She began searching through her saddle bags and pulled out a bowl. She walked into the forest and returned moments later with a handful of red flowers. She smiled at Kim while she began smashing the flowers in the bowl. "This will make everything easier. But it won't last long." She explained.

As soon as the bowl was filled with a green paste she reached over and tore Kim's pant leg. Kim stared down at the damage in shock. The woman ignored her surprise and began washing off the wound. Kim cursed as the cold water stabbed at her skin, she tried to back away but the woman pulled her back. "Moving around will only make it worse." She said in a motherly tone. She rubbed the paste on Kim's leg. In moments the pain was gone and Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't panic." The woman said as she pulled out a knife. Kim didn't flinch as she cut into her leg and extracted the head of the arrow. She handed the head to Kim and nodded before smearing on more of the paste and producing a needle and thread. She worked quickly sewing up the wound before tearing off a piece of her shirt. She wrapped Kim's leg and muttered something before walking to her horse and rummaging through her saddle bags.

She returned with something in her hand, Kim watched her before the woman held out her hand and revealed what she had taken from the bag. Kim found herself suspiciously eyeing a piece of bread. The woman took a bite to prove it was safe and held it back out to Kim, who slowly accepted the offer. It would have been crazy to turn down food when she hadn't eaten in days.

The woman stared at her for a moment before sitting down in front of her. "You must be foreign to these parts." The said pointing to Kim's torn clothes. The woman continued to stare at her. Kim tried to piece together a sloppy sentence. "Who…you…is?" She said mentally slapping herself for her sad excuse of a sentence. It was bad enough her voice was small from lack of use. The woman blinked in surprise for a moment before chuckling under her breath.

"Your tongue is rough." The woman said with a laugh. Kim blushed, her tongue felt like a brick in her mouth and it made speaking harder. "I am Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons." She said proudly. "Who you be?" She asked mocking. Kim's eyes widened and she nearly chocked. She had to have heard that wrong, Amazons were a myth or so she thought.

"Kim Possible."

"Strange name." The queen said with a smile. "How did you get here? Are you alone out here? Where are you from?" The queen asked with sudden interest.

Kim closed her eyes to try and form the words before unleashing another sentence. "Fell from the sky." Was all she could say to explain how she had gotten there as she pointed upward.

The queen nodded. "Fell from the sky. No sense in letting you roam my forest in winter. And you should have that leg looked at." She said climbing to her feet, she held out her hand to help Kim to her feet. Kim blinked for a moment. "I'm not going to bite." The queen assured her. Kim took her hand and stood. They crossed the stream and the queen nodded to her horse.

Kim stared at her puzzled. The queen rolled her eyes and hoisted Kim onto the saddle with ease. She climbed on behind her and clicked her tongue. The horse reared up and took off through the forest. It effortlessly dodged between trees and leapt over fallen logs and rocks until it cornered onto a wide path. The horse picked up speed and galloped down the path until a massive wall came into view. They stopped at the gates that blocked them from what was beyond the wall.

A woman looked over the edge of the wall and smiled down at the queen. "Back from your ride so soon majesty?" She called down.

"Yes, my ride was cut short I'm afraid." The queen called back.

The woman looked to Kim for a moment and nodded. She barked a command over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the queen. "Captain Bana will be pleased to see you in one piece majesty. Though I can't say she'll be too happy about the addition."

"I can handle myself with the Captain." The queen replied. The gates opened and the horse trotted through. Kim marveled at the village that lay on the other side of the wall. Shop stands sat at the base of homes, while women haggled for fresh fruit and clothing. Little girls ran and played while their mothers conversed. In the center of the village was an enormous stone building. As they pasted through, all the women in their path would step out of their way and stare up in awe at the queen as they greeted her. Some women in armor kneeled down as they passed.

When they reached the building the queen leapt off her horse and helped Kim off the saddle. She turned to a woman guarding the door. "Take my horse." She hadn't waited for the woman's response before she led Kim through the heavy door and into the building.

"This is the palace." The queen said as they walked past a sea of armed women standing along the walls. Before Kim could respond, an uproar could be heard coming down the opposite end of the hall. The queen sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What was all that noise?" Kim asked, finally getting a hold of the language. The queen stared at her in surprise for a moment before shaking her head. Before Kim could get an answer a small blonde woman stormed into view.

"Majesty, I'm glad to see you have returned. I do wish you would allow me to accompany you on your outings. It's very dangerous out there and…" The woman trailed off when she finally noticed Kim standing behind the queen. "Who is that?"

The queen smiled to herself for a moment before explaining. "Who she is none of your concern at this time Captain."

The woman cautiously rested her hand on her sword. "She could have been sent here to assassinate you or have led our enemies here. Majesty we need to be rid of her, not parade her into our open arms."

Kim glared at the woman before bearing her teeth at the pain coming back in her leg. The queen stepped in between the two. "Captain Bana. This is no way to act, especially toward a woman in need of help. Someone get her to a healer." The queen demanded, her voice was a near shout. Bana hesitantly stepped down and backed out of sight. The queen turned to Kim and sighed. "You will get to know the captain soon enough. She's one of my best soldiers but very weary of everything around her."

Kim held back a cringe of pain and allowed herself to be led away.


	2. She's a keeper

**Chapter 2: She's a keeper**

Kim sank low in her bath grateful for the warm water but cautiously eyed all the servants who stood around her offering assistance at every move she made. She didn't think it necessary to have so many people around in order to take a bath but then this wasn't her world.

When she stepped out she was happy to be clean for the first time in months. After an awkward moment with a swarm of women dressed her she was left alone. She breathed a sigh of relief, she stared down at her newly dressed wound while she sat on her bed. Suddenly she felt a strange turn in her stomach.

"You are not from this world." A soft voice stated from behind her. Kim jumped and turned to see the source of the voice. A young girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old, stood eerily on the other side of her bed. Kim was frozen in her place as the girl locked her cloudy eyes on her.

"Who are you?" Kim asked trying hard to move but failing miserably. The girl smiled and walked along the edge of the bed to where Kim sat helplessly.

"I go by many names. But I am known most as the oracle Delphi." She stood in front of Kim and tilted her head slightly. "You were sent here by your own greed. Now you are a prisoner of our world but, you can redeem yourself. If you take a selfless path you will be saved, but if you submit to greed and power you will never return home."

With that the girl turned and left. Kim continued to stare off into the distance before she gained control of her body. She fell to her knees and vomited.

888

Kim stood before the queen nervously tugging at the robe they had given her. She still felt sick from her encounter with the oracle and was now at the mercy of the queen who stared down at her while Bana whispered to her from her place by the throne.

"Kim." The queen announced. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Bana visibly cringed. "But, while you stay here you are to do your part to better serve the Amazon Nation. You will abide by our laws; if you refuse you shall be cast out. Is this understood?" Kim nodded in agreement. The queen smiled and Bana sneered in disgust. "Then so be it, as long as you remain you shall be treated as an Amazon." Bana marched out of the throne room and the queen stood. "Come with me." She said walking past Kim who followed without hesitation.

888

"You look ill." The queen said as they walked.

"I'm fine, I just…this girl came to my room and it was a little strange. She said she was an oracle." Kim replied.

The queen nodded. "Yes, the oracle Delphi has an effect on everyone. You get used to it in time. But now to the matter at hand, if you plan to stay here by law you must have a trade. What did you do before you came here?"

"The list goes on and on. I wouldn't know where to start." Kim said bluntly, she decided to avoid the mention she was a thief. The queen raised a brow.

"Can you fight?"

Kim smiled to herself before answering. "Yes."

Without warning the queen snapped her fingers and three guards standing along the wall attacked. Immediately Kim ducked and dodged while swords swung in every direction. She waited for her opening before striking. Sweeping the legs out from under one guard and taking her sword. The group seemed to pause for a moment; Kim made a show of her skill and stopped. The women stared at one another and attacked again. The clash of metal on metal could be heard throughout the palace. More guards happily joined the fight and soon Kim was fighting a mob of guards. The fight came to an abrupt stop when the queen was heard laughing and applauding.

"Amazing. I have never seen fighting style like that. I think I have the perfect job for you." Kim smiled and braced herself as the pain in her leg seared up into her back. She hoped this job would allow her wound to heal properly.

888

"Majesty, with all due respect; have you gone mad?" Bana said pointing to Kim in her new clothing. "How can you make her a guard? We know nothing about her and you want her to protect the palace?"

The queen crossed her arms over her chest. "I never said anything about her becoming a part of the regular guard. I'm making her my personal guard, there's no need to worry about the safety of the palace." She said holding back a smile; Kim stood nervously looking from the clearly entertained queen to the irritated captain.

"Majesty you don't have a personal guard." Bana said in wild disbelief.

The queen nodded. "And I'd be mad not to have one you're always telling me how much constant danger I'm in. Both my sisters have a personal army to protect them and I have no one. I saw this woman take on a dozen guards with skill I have never seen before. And a near crippling wound on her leg to hold her back. I'd be foolish not to put her in this position." Bana began to stammer but was cut off. "I will not hear any of this. If you doubt her skill then challenge her yourself."

Bana smirked and turned her attention to Kim who nearly groaned in frustration. She was beginning to think she would have less trouble out in the woods. Bana approached her until her face was a few inches from Kim's. "She won't be a challenge."

"Hey, personal space." Kim said she stood her ground none the less. Without warning Bana swung a fist, Kim stepped back in time for Bana's fist to graze her chin. Kim caught hold of her arm and tossed the small woman over her shoulder. Kim turned to walk away hoping the fight would end there when Bana stood and fumbled with her sword. She swung and was surprised to see her attack had missed when Kim ducked down. A few strands of red hair fell to the floor. Kim stared down in wide eyed shock before looking up at Bana. Bana swung again and Kim leapt backward, the tip of the blade just missing her face.

She was getting tired of dancing around the woman and decided to end it. She allowed Bana to swing again and slid behind her. She pulled her own sword and pressed it against the blonde's throat.

"As you can see captain, she is very skilled." The queen said nodding to Kim. "And I truly doubt she will be any less than loyal." She turned on a heel and began walked away. Kim put away her sword and followed suit, Bana let out a pained growl.

"This isn't over girl." She called before storming off in another direction. The queen turned to Kim with a broad smile.

"I think I made an excellent choice here. Bana could certainly use a good loss now and then to keep her in practice."


	3. Tell the truth

**Chapter 3: Tell the truth**

A few months had passed and Kim found herself more the queen's companion than her body guard. Often the queen would spend hours sparing with Kim and would never stray too far without Kim by her side. Bana had become increasingly annoyed by this and avoided the two as much as possible. Today Kim was given the chance to break away from the queen and explore the town that surrounded the palace. The queen told her to enjoy a day to herself. Kim walked around the crowded market stopping every so often to look at different stands.

As she walked she couldn't help but notice someone following her. She ducked around a corner and waited for her follower to round the corner. She didn't have to wait long before a cloaked figure came into view. Kim grabbed the figure slamming them into a wall.

"Why are you following me?" She demeaned as she ripped the hood off her stalker's head. She found herself glaring down at a girl of twelve or thirteen. The girl struggled under Kim's grasp and finally spoke.

"I just wanted to see who all the guards were talking about. The queen has never had a personal guard before. I wanted to see who this mysterious woman was." Kim released the girl and chuckled under her breath.

"I had no idea I was so popular." Kim said shaking her head while the girl dusted herself off. "So you know who I am. But who are you?"

The girl straightened up. "Ariel." She said proudly. Kim looked unimpressed. The girl pursed her lips. "I'm one of the queen's top soldiers." Kim smiled as she turned to leave.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine soldier one day Ariel. But I've got a lot to do today." She could hear the low growl come from the girl as she began to leave.

"I am a soldier." She spat. Kim turned in time to see the girl rip off her cloak. She was shocked to see the girl was dressed as a soldier, but made a grave attempt not to show it.

"Okay…little young for a soldier aren't you?"

The girl visibly stiffened. "I was hand picked to under go training at age seven."

Kim blinked. "Okay clearly I haven't learned anything about this place." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you an Amazon?" Ariel called.

Kim scoffed. "Of course I'm not."

The girl gathered up her cloak and followed as Kim continued to walk away. Questions poured out with each step they took. "If you're not an Amazon then where are you from? How did you get here? Where you alone?"

"Where I'm from is not important." Kim hissed. The girl nodded and Kim continued. "All I can say is I'm stuck here unless Shego can help me." Kim said more to herself than anyone else.

"Who is Shego?" Ariel asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Kim said before she picked up her pace and headed back to the palace. Ariel stopped and watched Kim hurry toward the palace doors and disappear behind them.

888

Kim sat in her room staring down at the floor. She hadn't put much thought to it until now; she was stuck in a time she didn't belong in. She wasn't sure she could get herself out of this problem and she wasn't sure Shego would be able to help her either.

She stood up and paced the room, her blood boiled as the thought raced in her mind. She was a prisoner of the past and there was no way to escape. She took hold of chair that sat in the corner of the room and hurled it across the room. With a loud crack it smacked against the stone wall. She let out a frustrated scream and flipped the table; she turned her anguish to the bed. She began to tear at the sheets throwing the shreds around the room. She pulled the knife from her boot and let out another scream before wildly stabbing at the pillows. Before she could do any more damage she was knocked over by a heavy force that held her down.

"What has gotten into you?" A voice demanded.

"Get off of me!" Kim shouted. But the force still pinned her to the floor where she landed. She struggled further than felt a sharp pain across her face. Her jaw dropped in pain and she glared up at her assailant. The queen stared back down at her with concern.

"Are you going to tell me what has possessed you?" She asked. Kim rubbed her cheek and slowly tried to sit up. The queen forced her back down.

"I'm fine." Kim began. "I just don't like being a prisoner." She said forcing her way back up and onto her feet.

"You are not a prisoner here. You are free to leave when ever you want." The queen explained.

Kim shook her head; the pressure of this new problem was building. "That's not what I meant." She hissed. She changed her tone when she saw the queen frown. She sighed deeply before deciding to tell her long story.

"Have you ever heard of the Ruby Lion?"

888

Hours had passed when Kim finished her long story. Throughout that time the queen sat quietly listening every so often stopping the story to ask a question. Once Kim was through they sat in a long silence before the queen finally spoke.

"It seems you have had a long journey. I should hope you won't seek out the ring again." Kim shook her head; she wanted nothing to do with the Ruby Lion ever again. "Well, so long as you have no desire for that ring I see no reason to bring this up again."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief and the queen stood. "I'll have someone clean this up. In the mean time, why don't you accompany me on a ride?" She brushed aside a pile of feathers, from the pillows Kim had torn up, with her foot. "It would do you some good."


	4. Meet the general

**Chapter 4: Meet the General**

Kim stood by the queen's throne lost in thought while the queen went about her own tasks. Without warning the doors opened wide with a loud crash. A tall pale woman stood in the doorway; she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and strolled toward the queen. Kim broke from her thoughts and prepared to draw her sword. The queen shook her head and Kim reluctantly relaxed. She watched as the woman stopped and kneeled down to the queen.

"Shego?" Kim whispered in awe. This woman looked so much like her it took all her will power not to throw her arms around the strange woman.

"It's good to see you again general." The queen began. The woman stood and smirked.

"Majesty, it's good to be back. The campaign was longer than I expected but I doubt we'll have any trouble from the Greeks for some time." The woman glanced at Kim for a moment. "This must be the new girl I've been hearing so much about." A flash of dark green eyes nearly made Kim lose control. "She doesn't look like much." The woman said eyeing Kim.

"Don't let looks deceive you general. She is by far the best fighter I've ever seen." The queen assured. "She may even beat you in a good fight." The woman scoffed and shook her head.

"I'll decide that for myself at another time. But I have my doubts this little princess could carry a bow let alone protect you. Not that you need the protection." The woman raised a brow and smirked at Kim. "Though I never got your name."

Kim held back a willful quip. "Kim Possible." She said gathering her composure.

"I'm Eris, but I doubt you will be addressing me by my name. General will be just fine." The woman said. She turned back to the queen. "Whatever weakness you have for this woman I sorely hope you have made a wise choice. Now if you don't mind it's been some months since I've seen my home." The queen nodded and the woman left.

Kim blinked for a moment before the queen spoke. "She must remind you of your friend." Kim nodded blankly. "I should hope you don't find that painful because she is as much my right hand as you are now." Kim only shook her head. And the queen went back to her work.

888

Kim stood quietly staring at the target far in front of her. She raised her bow and drew back her arrow. She concentrated hard on her aim as she took a deep breath.

"Kim Possible, is it?" A voice came from behind her. Kim nearly leapt out of her skin releasing her arrow and watching it sail threw the air and hit the ground in front of the target.

"I do answer to Kim." She said hiding her frustration as she reached for another arrow. Before she could take hold of another arrow Eris came into view.

"You have a strange name girl." She said taking Kim's last arrow. "You look like a Roman. I hear most of them have red hair like this." She said brushing the hair out of Kim's face.

"I'm not from Rome." Kim said, reaching for her arrow again. Eris snapped the arrow and threw it to the ground. "Do you have a problem with me?" Kim asked gritting her teeth; she didn't want to fight. Especially with someone so close to the queen.

"Why would I have any problem with you? You're hardly a threat to me." Eris replied shoving Kim back. Kim stumbled back surprised by the forced she used.

Despite her anger Kim refused to let herself fall into a clear trap. She simply shouldered her bow and prepared to leave. "Then if I'm not a threat to you, I'll take my leave. I'm done with my practice." Kim said in a dangerous tone before she turned to leave. She hadn't gotten far before Eris came into view again blocking her path. Kim stepped to the side to avoid her but found herself in a dance with the woman. Kim finally sighed and gave up on a quick escape. "What do you want from me?" Kim demanded in frustration.

"I want you to prove your worth." Eris replied with a devious smile as she rested her hand on her sword. Kim let out another sigh dropping her head for a moment before balling up her hand into a fist. In a matter of seconds her fist was in contact with Eris' cheek sending the woman a few feet away. Kim took a moment to calmly set her bow on the ground. She watched as Eris struggled to her feet and sway slightly before wiping the blood from her mouth.

Kim prepared herself for the woman's full force. But the glint on her hand threw off Kim's guard. She felt her stomach turn and her heart pound against her chest. Before she could shake the feeling Eris leapt out at her, in a matter of seconds she hit the ground. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She kicked Eris off and rolled to the side. She gasped for air and shot to her feet in time to receive a blow to the stomach. She doubled over in pain; Eris caught her just before she fell to the ground. She felt a familiar burn working its way through her veins. She cringed and pushed herself away from Eris falling to the ground.

Eris kneeled down smiling; Kim took a moment to look at her opponent's hand. Wrapped around the woman's finger was the very ring that got her into this mess. Eris took notice of Kim's shock. "I see you've noticed my ring. Beautiful isn't it?" She examined her finger for a moment then turned her attention back to Kim. "Judging by the look on your face you've seen it before." She pulled Kim up by her throat until she her feet were daggling a foot off the ground. Kim struggled to free herself it felt like her blood was boiling. "It's a shame." Eris continued. "I thought you would be a worthy adversary."

"You're wrong." Kim managed to say through gritted teeth. She reached out and stole Eris' sword. She thrust the sword into the woman's stomach. "I'm better." Eris dropped Kim, a look of pure surprise poured over her face. Kim crawled back as Eris fell to the ground. Kim stared in shock at the woman now lying in the dirt. She scrambled to her feet and rushed toward Eris' lifeless body. Cursing under her breath she pulled the sword from the woman's stomach. She continued to curse as she examined the wound and checked for any signs of life. After a few minutes of frantically working on a hopeless case Kim sat down in the dirt defeated.

"How am I going to explain this?" She asked herself. Suddenly Eris shot up right gasping for air and groping at her stomach in wide eyed shock. Kim yelped and scrabbled away.

"Get back here." Eris demanded grabbing her foot and dragging her back.

Kim clawed at the dirt trying to get away. "This isn't happening. You're dead, I just checked. You were gone, this isn't possible." Eris pinned Kim to the ground. Kim started to scream but Eris clasped her hand over Kim's mouth.

"Will you be quiet?" Eris hissed. Kim let out a series of muffled cries. Eris rolled her eyes before slapping Kim. Kim suddenly stopped her screams and stared up at the woman. "Are you going to calm down now?" She asked. Kim nodded and allowed Eris to pull her to her feet.

"Listen very closely." Eris said picking up her sword. "Do not ever do that again. You have no idea how hard it is to come back." Kim blinked as Eris cleaned the blade of her sword.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?" Kim demanded. Eris huffed and sheathed her sword. "This ring has more power than you can fathom girl. With it I can conjure anything I want, I can bend time, travel long distances in the blink of an eye and even beat Hades himself. But all that takes a toll on my strength, if I were to ask for too much I would be destroyed. Now if you don't mind I think I'll cut our time short, that stint with death has drained me." With that she turned and left Kim alone, covered in dirt and blood.


	5. Bad moon raising

**Chapter 5:** **Bad moon rising**

"This isn't effective unless you fight back." The queen complained. As blocked several blows, and sidestepped a kick.

"If you say so." Kim said taking hold of the queen's arm and tossing her out of the ring. The queen slid across the floor and into the far wall. She leapt to her feet and charged Kim who effortlessly dodged her attack and kicked her away. "You need more practice, otherwise you're never going to lay a hand on me if I fight back."

The queen scoffed and brushed off her clothes. "One day I'll beat you in combat."

Suddenly Bana rushed into the room, nearly tripping over herself in the panic. "Majesty." She said in a near shout. She wiped the sweat from her face with wide eyed fear. "Majesty, a messenger has arrived for you." The queen smiled. "Is there really any need to be in such a rush Capitan?"

"She was sent from the eastern tribe." The queen's smile faded as she turned to Kim.

"Go find the General."

888

Kim and Eris arrived in the throne room to the sight of the queen glaring angrily at a young woman who nervously stammered through her message. "…she requests that you come immediately and assist her…majesty." The woman finished with a stiff bow. The queen scoffed and turned her attention to Kim and Eris.

"My dear sister Melanippe has gotten into trouble, and now it's my task to help her." She turned to the woman. "You may return to my sister. Inform her that I will send aid, but I will not be involved in her mistakes." The woman nodded and was all too happy to leave. Bana stepped forward.

"I will gladly go and solve this problem majesty." She offered. The queen huffed and pushed passed her. "No, I need you here. General, you will go. You have a way of fixing problems quickly and quietly." Eris nodded solemnly. The queen pointed to Kim. "You will go with her. I'm sure you can prove a valuable asset." Kim started to protest but received a sharp jab to the ribs from Eris. The queen continued. "I will stay behind with the Capitan. There is much we have to do before the festival begins." With that she left with Bana in tow.

Eris sighed and stared at the floor for a long moment before speaking. "Well, girl it looks like we have some hard work ahead of us. I suggest you get some rest. I'll get you at dawn tomorrow; we'll have a few days' ride ahead of us."

The next morning Kim awoke to Eris ripping her out of bed and tossing her a heavy bag. "We have a lot of ground to cover and no time to waste girl. Now stop lazing around and get dressed." She left Kim in a daze on the floor.

Minutes later Eris returned and dragged Kim down to the stables were Ariel waited with their horses. She stood absent mindedly petting the horses to calm them; she hadn't noticed Eris approach until she cleared her throat. "General, your horse is ready." She said in a squeak.

"You can go now soldier." Eris said as she walked her horse out of the stable. Kim looked down at Ariel for a moment before taking the rains. "Be careful. There are a lot of slave traders who would kill for an Amazon." Ariel said as Kim walked out after Eris.

888

After a full day of travel had gone by Kim and Eris had finally made it to the edge of the forest. Kim was sent to get wood for the fire while Eris fed the horses. Hours had gone by before Kim finally asked the nagging question that had been on her mind.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

Eris scoffed and picked over her food. "How flattering, you think I know what we're doing out here. I don't know any more than you do girl. I only know that we have to solve a problem quickly and quietly before anyone finds out about her sister's latest indiscretion."

"What do you mean?" Kim tossed another scrap of wood onto the fire. Eris heaved a heavy sigh. "When our last queen fell in battle the council had a choice between three sisters. Melanippe, Antiope and Hippolyta. All three proved themselves to be capable leaders but curtain things were taken into question."

"Wait the queen has sisters?" Kim interrupted.

"Yes, now would you stop interrupting? Each girl had a certain flaw that could not be overlooked. Hippolayta, as you know, is very restless, she is also very young. Sixteen to be exact." Kim nearly choked on her food. Eris slapped her on the back and continued her story. "Antiope though brave in battle enjoys raising the worst in others. She's insufferable at times but as brilliant in battle as Athena herself. And then there is Melanippe. The oldest of the three she is naturally wise. However, she has a weakness for men. Where she would have been the right choice her weakness brings more bad than good. In the end, Hippolayta was chosen and her sisters built neighboring tribes that serve under her. And though she was only fourteen at the time she was the best choice. Bana was appointed to keep her in line but as you've seen she rarely does her duty."

"And what about you?" Kim asked after a long silence.

"I could ask the same question to you girl but then I wouldn't care. Now get some rest, we have a long day ahead tomorrow. I'll take first watch." Kim didn't bother prying. She lie down and fell asleep before she had the chance to say anything else.


	6. Have you met my sister?

**Chapter 6: Have you met my sister?**

After another two days they found themselves at the base of a steep hill. "Over this hill is where we'll find Melanippe's village." Eris said as she leapt off her horse. As soon as they led their horses over the hill they were met by a vast empty beach. Kim looked at Eris for an explanation, Eris only pointed to the top of a tall cliff in the distance. "Up there." She said as she began walking down to the beach.

"That's at least a hundred feet. How do we get the horses up there?" Kim asked. Eris laughed. "We don't." She replied as she leapt up and began to climb the cliff side. "I hope you can climb girl. Else you'll be waiting with the horses for some time." Kim sighed and followed suit.

"Who in their right mind would build a village at the top of a cliff with no way to get there but climb the side of a cliff?" Kim complained.

"There is another way to the village." Eris said as she picked up her pace.

"Why didn't we take it?" Kim whined as she tried to keep up.

"I said there was another way; I never said I knew where that was." Eris replied.

888

Eris reached the top of the cliff first. As Kim climbed over the edge she looked back over the edge to see the horses still waiting at the bottom. She hoped they wouldn't have to climb back down the cliff. Eris didn't wait for her to catch her breath as she pulled her along toward the village a head.

Eris stopped the first woman they saw. "Where can I find Melanippe?" She asked. The woman stared at the two of them wearily; Eris pursed her lips in frustration. "We were sent by the queen." The woman glanced down at Eris' sword and paled. She pointed to a large house at the far end of the village and rushed off in another direction. Eris marched toward the house with Kim close behind. Two guards stood at the door but made no attempt to stop the two from barging in.

The house had no rooms, but was filled with furniture. The walls were filled with hollow spots that held dozens of scrolls. In the corner a woman sat hunched over a table clearly engrossed in a scroll.

"We come all this way thinking you're in need of aid yet, we find you in your library reading at your leisure."

The woman stood slowly and stared at the two. "I assure you this is no leisurely read Eris." The woman said without looking up.

Eris scoffed. "From where I stand I see no apparent danger or distress. So why are we here?" The woman finally looked up with a worried gaze. She stood from her seat and crossed the room so quickly her feet barely touched the ground. She stopped a few feet from the two.

"If you haven't noticed by now Eris, something is out of place."

Eris stared at the woman for a moment before her face darkened. "Melanippe where is it?"

Melanippe stared down at the floor. "This is where your disquiet talents lie. You see don't know…precisely where it is."

Eris sighed and rubber her temples. "You don't know where it is? You could look around you perhaps, it is a silver belt. It can't very well blend in with the scenery. Unless there is something you're trying to hide from us."

Melanippe shuffled her feet and nervously. "I dare say there is something. The belt may have been taken while I slept."

"Do you know who could have taken it?" Kim asked.

"No it couldn't have been an intruder, no one knows of this place other than an Amazon."

"Are you sure of this?" Kim pushed. A long silence followed.

Eris growled. "I am in no mood for this dance Melanippe. We have traveled all this way to aid you, now you can either tell us who has taken it. Or we can be on our way, as you know I don't enjoy wasting time."

"I'm quite sure no one outside of the Amazon Nation has any knowledge of this village."

Eris raised a brow and nodded. She turned to Kim and jerked her head toward the door. Kim took her queue and walked out.


	7. Sea Battle

**Chapter 7: Sea Battle**

Kim stood outside the Melanippe's house waiting for Eris to come out. Women passed by her whispering to one another avoiding eye contact with her. She was starting to feel like a side show. Finally a woman approached carrying a tray of food.

"Please, forgive the stares. Your sudden presents here is not a good sign." She said eyeing the women around them. "No one knows what's happened but it's not like our lady Melanippe to hold up in her study for so long. It's been several days and I have been the only one to see her."

"Have you seen anyone in the village lately?" Kim asked trying to keep her voice low.

The woman shook her head. "This place is completely hidden. No one outside of the nation is permitted to set foot in this place. Under penalty of death."

"Have any ships come into shore? Any travelers on the beach below?"

The woman pursed her lips. "There was a ship ashore just a few miles south of the cliff." She shifted the weight of the tray to the other arm. "Now if you would excuse me I have to take this in." Kim stepped aside and watched her disappear into the house.

Eris walked out muttering under her breath. She looked around and turned her attention to Kim. "I'd assumed you would have been gathering information by now." She seemed more disappointed than anything else.

"It's not easy to keep this quiet and ask questions. But there was a ship seen a few miles south of here."

"Maybe you're not so useless to me after all girl, come along we're losing light standing around here."

888

Kim and Eris stood on the beach staring down at the trench left behind from a ship being pushed back into the sea. A set of footprints scattered around the sand, around the remnants of a bon fire and led toward the cliff.

Eris sighed and kneeled down to examine the trench. "It was a small ship. Only one traveler on board."

"What good is this information to us? There is no way we can track anyone by sea."

Eris rolled her eyes and pointed out toward the horizon. "There is only one way our traveler could have gone. This time of year the water is very treacherous. The only safe way out is west, unless you know your way around the hazards. But that's highly unlikely. Now come along, we need a boat if we plan to catch up."

888

After two days at sea Kim finally overcame her sea sickness. She sat at one end of the boat while Eris scanned the horizon. "Do you see anything?" Kim called as she stared over the railing at the water below.

"Yes, looks like land to me. We may find our thief there."

Kim scoffed. "And what makes you think that?"

Eris pointed to the land in the distance. "Because there is a boat on shore, now stop questioning everything and help with the sails. We need the element of surprise."

888

Kim and Eris stalked up the shore toward the boat now abandon on the sand. Eris pointed Kim down the shore and climbed onto the boat. Kim walked down the shore following the footprints leading away. Everything was oddly quiet. She felt as though she had been walking for sometime before she came across a small cave buried in a rocky hillside. Deep inside she could see the glow of a fire. Before she could explore deeper into the cave she heard an indefinable sound. She turned in time to see a bolder falling toward her. She leapt out of the way before buried itself in the sand a few feet from her.

She looked back to see a large man glaring down at her from atop the hill side. Kim scrambled to her feet as he lifted another massive bolder over his head. She sprinted down the beach as the shadow of the next bolder followed close behind. The bolder crashed behind her and lifted the ground from under her. She flew through the air and crashed into the sand. She climbed to her feet and continued her mad dash down the beach. She smashed into Eris as she climbed off the boat.

"What has gotten into you girl?" Eris demanded. Kim frantically looked back at the man racing after her. Eris glanced over Kim's shoulder, her eyes widened and she pulled out her sword. "Don't just stand there girl. Draw your sword; I'm not fighting him alone."

Kim drew her sword and the man stopped. Eris glared at him and began to shake with anger. A glint around his waist caught Kim's eye. "He has the belt. Why don't one of us distract him while the other takes the belt?" Kim whispered.

"Taking it back isn't going to be as easy as you might think girl." Eris said still shaking.

The man smiled and nodded to them. "Nice to see you again Eris." He called tapping his fingers of the hilt of his sword.

"That's General to you Hercules." Eris nearly screamed back. "Wait a minute he's real?" Kim asked in shock. "I thought he was just a Greek myth." Eris snapped her head around to stare at Kim. "A myth? Girl where are you from? Of course he's real, he just chased you down the shore." Eris hissed. She whipped her head back. "Why don't you just give us back the belt and save us the trouble of taking it back." Laughter erupted from the man. Kim could feel the ground tremble under her feet. "Why would I do that Eris? I need this belt to redeem myself. I won't give this up, not without a fight." With that he charged toward them. Eris pushed Kim out of the way and jumped to the side as he crashed into the boat. Splinters of wood rained down on them as they backed away. Hercules crawled out from the wreckage and charged at Kim. He swung his sword and she blocked. She cringed at the force that nearly broke her hand. This continued until Eris jumped in to help. She kicked him into the water and turned to Kim. "Went he comes out get the belt and swim back to the ship. I'll take care of him and join you." Before Kim could protest Hercules shot up from the water and leapt on Eris. Kim charged forward and snatched the belt from around his waist. He tossed her back and resumed his attack on Eris. She rushed in to help but Eris yelled. "Get back to the ship, I can handle myself!" Kim hesitated but turned and ran for the water. She swam as fast as she could toward the boat. Every so often glancing back at the fight still raging going on shore. In the distance she could see the fight brake and Eris jump into the water with her opponent close behind. Kim climbed onto the ship and hurriedly pulled up the anchor. Eris reached the ship and scrambled on board. "Forget the anchor!" She yelled cutting the rope in Kim's hands. The anchor dropped back into the water with a slash and the sails dropped. The ship lurched forward as the wind caught the sails. "Hold tight girl, I have to turn!" Before Kim could take hold of anything the ship tilted sideways. Kim fell back and slid across the floor. As she slide over the side she caught hold of the edge. As she dragged through the water she could see Hercules gaining on them. As the boat straightened out Kim climbed back on and grabbed her bow. As she aimed an arrow at Hercules Eris shouted. "What are you doing girl?" "I'm slowing him down." The arrow flew through the air and disappeared. A cry roared out over the wild and Kim nodded. "That should buy us some time." "You've been practicing." Eris said with an approving smile. "It was just a lucky shot." 


	8. Bait and switch

Chapter 8: Bait and switch

"So what do you know about him?" Eris asked plopping down next to Kim.

Kim shrugged and glanced over the side at the water slowly turning darker as night fell. "I only know the stories about him. But a story can change a lot over the span of two thousand years. And before today I was sure he was just a hero in stories parents told their children."

Eris blinked. "Two thousand years?"

Kim nodded. "Well that ring you're wearing is how I got here. But I'm sure you know the story behind that thing."

Eris laughed. "Yes I know the story. But I can't imagine you having any greed. You seem to bleed innocents." Kim shook her head. "No, where I come from, I'm a thief. I used to be a hero but I gave it all that up for a more peaceful life. When my partner and I found the Ruby Lion my greed took hold and I was punished for it."

Eris nodded. "I see, that explains why you recoil every time you see it. But we digress from the subject at hand. What do you know about Hercules?"

Kim thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know much. Um…in the stories he was known for having a bad temper."

Eris scoffed. "I know all about his temper. Do you know what he meant when he said he needed to redeem himself?" "In one story he kills his family. Hera tells him, in order to redeem himself he has to complete twelve tasks. One of them was to steal belt."

Eris stared out into the dark. "Then I suppose if he wants the belt then he can have it."

Kim stared at her in wide eyed shock. "But it will lead to the fall of the Amazons."

Eris shook her head. "No he can have it. He can walk right into Hades and pry it from my cold dead fingers if he wants so bad. I am not going to let him defeat me again."

Kim leaned forward. "You've met him before?"

Eris was quiet for a long time before she answered. "He and I have had dealings in the past."

The tone in her voices gave away that there was more to it than she let on but Kim wasn't about to push the subject. "So what do we do? We can't go back home, not with him following us."

Eris sighed and shook her head. "I told you what we are going to do already. We'll give him what he wants. Then we'll go home, we just need to find land first."

Kim stared at the woman in pure confusion. She had just said she would rather die than give up their prize and suddenly she can't wait to hand it over.

888

Kim and Eris pushed their boat up on shore passed the tide line. The afternoon sun beat down on them as they strained to push the boat through the sand. When they finally stopped Kim dropped to the sand thankful for the moment of rest on an unmoving surface.

"Are you going to tell me what we plan to do?" Kim asked as she hugged the sand.

Eris shook her head at the woman and sat down. "If you don't get it by now you're not as smart as I give you credit for. This is an island known widely for the amount of snakes that inhabit it." She smiled and played with the ring on her finger. "Snake skins make great belts."

Kim stared at her for a moment before it all came together in her mind. "Oh."

Eris stood up and stared at the horizon. "We have at least two days before he finds us. We may as well make the best of it. When you get done with your nap I could use a hand getting shelter ready." The sarcasm in her tone told Kim that she needed to find the strength to get up and start working again.

888

The next night Kim shot up from her sleep to the sound of a crackling fire. She quietly grabbed her sword and slipped out of her tent to find Eris seated in front of the fire. She turned and smiled at Kim.

"You sleep like the dead, you know that? Come and join me." Eris said over her shoulder. Kim pursed her lips and crawled out of the tent struggling to put on her boots. Eris shook her head and laughed under her breath at the sight. "Come sit down." Eris said motioning her over. Kim sat down next to the woman and they shared a long silence. Eris handed Kim a silver coin. "Keep this with you until we get back home."

Kim nodded, confused at the gesture and slipped the coin into her boot. Eris smiled at her bewilderment and turned her attention to the horizon. "We should expect him soon." She stated as she poked at the fire. Kim stared out into the dark that hung over the ocean.

"How do you know?" Kim asked. She couldn't see anything other than the calm of the sea and the waves rolling in and out to their own rhythm. Eris seemed to lose herself in thought for a moment. "The moon is going to set soon, which means we'll be in almost complete darkness. He's going to want the element of surprise."

"So what will we do? We can't fight him in the dark." Kim said wishing they had the upper hand.

Eris smiled at her. "We're going to make it easy for him. But not too easy." Kim gave her a blank stare. This woman had to be insane. Eris pursed her lips, annoyed she would have to further explain her plan. "We're going to let him slither into our camp sight and try to steal the belt. However, we aren't going to let him get away to easily. We put up a convicting fight and then we retreat. By the time we're out to sea he'll realize he's walked right into a trap."

Kim nodded. "I get it. A bait and switch."

It was Eris' turn to give the blank stare. "A what?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "A bait and switch. It's the term for the very situation you just described."

Eris scoffed. "You have some strange turns in your time." Kim frowned.

"And what would you call it?" Eris drew herself up with a proud smirk.

"I simply call it a damn good plan." Kim closed her eyes in frustration.


	9. Hold your own

**Chapter 9: Hold your own**

The fire had burned down to nothing but coals. There were only two tents on the site and both sat quietly. A figure glided on the sand with swift light steps. There was no sound on the beach other than the waves rolling in. The figure hugged the shadows as it circled around and behind the tents. A knife glinted in what little star light remained in the sky as the figure cut through the canvas of the first tent. Inside a sleeping woman lay unaware of the figure's presents. The figure slowly peeked in searching for the object that had called them here. The woman stirred and the figure froze, hovered above her, but the woman did not wake. Suddenly the figure caught sight of their prize. Around the woman's waist a silver belt rested. The figure's smile was concealed in darkness as they reached out and began the hard labor of removing the belt.

It was pain staring work but finally the belt was freed from the sleeping woman's waist. Their work was nearly done, but something didn't feel right about this. Retrieving this belt was far easier than it should have been. Suddenly the coals burst into flame and the camp site was bathed in light. A red haired woman leapt through the roaring fire. Startled the figure attempted to back away but was caught by the woman who had been sleeping only a moment ago.

"You should know better than to try and steal from an Amazon Hercules." Eris growled. Kim aimed a steady arrow at the man as he slowly backed away with Eris' sword pressed to his throat. "Now why don't you just hand that back and we won't have to take your head home with us." Eris said with a pleasant smile.

"I see you're still the clever tactician Eris. But as I said before I can't give this up. Not without a fight." Hercules replied with a serious tone. Eris nodded at this statement. As an Amazon she had to respect a fellow warrior for their choice to die fighting instead of giving in.

"Well I suppose we are at a standstill." Eris said. Kim was starting to tire from having her arrow drawn for so long. But when Eris said this she saw her cue to fire. She watched as the arrow cut through the air and burry itself in Hercules' wrist. He cried out in pain and dropped the belt. Eris raised her sword above her head and thrust it downward. Hercules leapt out of the way in time to avoid the deadly blow. Kim only had time to notch another arrow and fire at the man before he drew his sword. In her haste she had no time to aim and fired the arrow at the first part of him she could see.

Hercules cried out again as another arrow embedded itself in his ankle. Kim shouldered her bow and drew her sword. She charged into the fight in time for Hercules to draw his sword and block her attack. He seemed to be last skilled then the last time she had seen him fight with Eris on the breach. Then she realized his right hand had been wounded, it would be impossible for him to hold his sword with that hand after an arrow had cut through the tendons to his hand. Kim and Eris seemed to come to the same conclusion and Eris gave her an approving smile before unleashing a hail of parries and thrusts. Kim followed suit and together they fought the man with a furry he had never seen before.

Hercules moved for too slowly to fight both women at once, and the arrow still protruding from his ankle. He never saw the signal Eris gave to Kim, or Kim slip behind him. He only felt the searing pain of the redhead breaking the shaft of the arrow in his ankle and bashing him in the back or the head with the hilt of her sword. He turned seemingly unaffected by the attack and punched the woman. Kim flew backward, far from the fight and blacked out before she hit the cold water of the ocean.

888

Kim became aware of the warmth of the sun on her face and the wind blowing passed her. For a moment she had forgotten about the fight on the beach, she felt soft hands on her face and soon forgot about the Amazons. She heard a voice calling her; she could have sworn Shego was calling her. She began to call back trying to find the green hued woman.

She felt the hand on her face force open one of her eyes. There was Shego bent over her calling her out of her daze. Kim reached out and touched her face, trying to see if what she was seeing was real. She smiled to herself when she felt the heat of the woman's skin against her hand. Shego called to her again, she still sounded so far away. She shook her head smiling at the woman. She started telling her about the strange dream she had. Falling from the sky and living with the Amazons and fighting Hercules himself. Shego seemed to raise a brow at the woman, as if she couldn't understand what Kim was talking about. Suddenly Shego's voice came ringing out as a wave of water hit her face.

"Kim!"

Kim snapped out of her daze coughing and sputtering from the sudden salt water bath. She found herself looking up at Eris who smiled down at her when she stopped her struggle. Kim recognized they were back on the boat and attempted to climb to her feet, but Eris shook her head.

"Good to see I didn't lose you yet." Eris said with a wide smile. "Though I am concerned with that strange language you were speaking. I've heard a lot of languages in my time but that is something I've never heard before." Kim raised a brow trying to think about what the woman was taking about. Her head was beginning to throb from the punch she had received during the fight. Realization dawned on Kim. She had been speaking English when she first started coming to. She knew that every so often she would slip back into English but she didn't realize anyone would catch her. "It's a language that hasn't been created yet."

Eris smiled at this and nodded. "Perhaps…you could teach me that language when we get home?"

Kim stared at the woman for a moment before smiling in return. "I don't see why not."


	10. Welcome home

**Chapter 10: Welcome home**

Kim and Eris rode through the village; they had been traveling for a week without stopping. Trying to put as much distance between them, and the hero thief as possible. Eris had explained that once Kim was out of the fight Eris took the opportunity to end the fight. While Hercules was distracted she had delivered the final blow to the head that knocked him out. She admitted to cheating a little and using the ring for an extra boost in strength to finish the task. After that she made sure the man was out she pushed the boat off shore and sailed off, only stopping to fish Kim out of the water. Later she had said it was only likely that when Hercules came to he would have found that his prize had turned into a venomous snake.

They were surprised to see the queen waiting for them in the stables. "You two certainly took your time." She said with a sly smile. "I trust you got the task done."

Eris nodded and turned to Kim holding out her hand. Kim tossed the coin she had kept safe throughout the long trip back. She was glad to be rid of the thing that had been digging into the side of her leg throughout the entire trip home. Eris swung her leg over and hit the ground in a steady stride. She placed the coin in the queen's hand. The queen stared down at the coin in her hand and raised a brow. Before she could question it the coin started to stretch and bend in her hand. In moments the queen was holding the stolen belt. She laughed and nodded her approval.

"You are still as clever as always. I'll send word to my sister that we've retrieved this. I think I'll keep this with me from now on. We can't have this falling into the wrong hands again." She turned to leave but paused and turned back to the pair. "You two have done a great service to the nation."With that she left.

Eris smiled at Kim and motioned for her to dismount. "I have to say we make a good pair girl." Eris said patting Kim on the shoulder. Kim nodded in agreement and Eris continued. "Actually, I could use a lieutenant. What do you think?"

Kim stared at the woman for moment and smiled. "Are you sure the queen won't mind you stealing her personal guard?"

Eris shrugged. "I'm sure she'll serve without you to watch her." She rested an arm over Kim's shoulders. "Now if you're going to be my lieutenant you're going to have to start teaching me that strange language."


End file.
